Post-Tokyo
by Stefanotis
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to Robstar and the after effect of their first (real) kiss.


Two green eyes looked down from her balcony and watched the people below on a late July night, bustling around in their city and making their way to their desired destination. Tokyo was truly a magnificent experience and the vacation that was rewarded was spent touring the city's most famous landmarks, museums, parks, and discovering the new cuisine the culture had to offer.

Starfire mostly enjoyed touring the Harajuku district, a neighborhood that Beastboy claimed 'he had to see or else he'll just die', spending her last bit of Earth currency that she brought with her on their street fashion and accessories.

She was going to miss this place.

But Robin promised he'd take her back one day.

Robin.

The boy wonder.

Her boyfriend.

Or was he?

After defeating Commander Daizo and escaping the ink monster that was created, Robin stuttered his way up to a kiss and Starfire built up the courage and told him to shut up and do it already.

Ever since then, they hadn't properly talked about what this meant between them.

The team and herself were pretty tired from their battle and went to the hotel to rest before attending a parade in their honor. The rest of the week consisted of them touring the city together and the new couple had very little time to themselves.

Sure, Robin would hold her hand as they walked with their friends and sneak a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight but she wanted more than that, a night with him and just her.

And that was exactly what she got.

He knew her so well that he declined going to dinner with the team stating, "I'm taking Starfire on a date tonight. You guys gonna be okay without us?"

It's everything she ever wanted but as she sat on her bed and waited for the time to pass by, she grew nervous and very anxious about the date. No longer feeling optimistic, she thought of the worst and whether or not he regretted giving her a kiss.

What if he was right?

What if friends was all they could be?

All they should be?

The knock on the door brought her back to reality and she thanked X'hal that Raven had left a half hour ago to hang out with Cyborg and Beastboy. Her empath friend helped her approve of an outfit, settling with a mint green dress, flat sandals, and a few accessories.

Starfire looked one last time in the mirror, straightening out any wrinkles, and combing a few strands of hair away from her face.

With a nervous sigh, she opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There he stood, tall, dark, and oh so handsome in civilian clothes and hair slicked back.

"Robin?" she asked in disbelief.

He stood there, red faced, and nervously shuffling around. "Star" he whispered. "You look so beautiful."

"And you look so handsome!" she exclaimed in delight before leaning in for a hug.

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and welcomed the gesture, taking in the smell of her coconut shampoo. "You ready for dinner?" he asked.

Starfire pulled away from him and rubbed her stomach. "I am most hungry. I have not eaten since we stopped by the food cart earlier today."

"We'll have to change that" he told her. "I read about a good place not too far away."

"I can eat anywhere with you Robin and I will be satisfied" she told him.

They held hands as they traveled down the elevator and out the main lobby to get into a taxicab waiting for them by the entrance. Robin had done his research and asked the hotel to book him a reservation at a nice quiet restaurant.

Starfire had voiced her love for sushi a couple days ago so he decided to take her to one of the better sushi restaurants in the district. The restaurant lights were dimmed down to where it was semi-romantic and had a quiet atmosphere, which Robin liked because it was much different than when they would go and eat with the rest of the team. Usually everything ended in an argument over meat and tofu and Robin wanted his time with Starfire.

After pulling the chair out for her and pushing her in, Robin took a seat in his own chair and looked at the beauty sitting across from him. She had the menu covering her face and her head ducked down to where he could not see her.

"Star?"

"Yes Robin?" she asked from behind the menu.

"I can't see your face" he laughed before lowering her menu. "There, that's better."

She flashed him a nervous smile. "I apologize."

He noticed her usual happy demeanor had faded and watched as she nervously looked around the restaurant, not making eye contact with him, and fiddling with her fingers.

"Star?" he asked.

She didn't look at him but gave him a mumble.

"Star look at me" he said.

She placed her head down and shook her head. "No."

"Star" he whispered. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" She didn't answer him so he grabbed her hand from across the table and leant in. "You know you can tell me anything."

She finally looked up to meet his masked eyes and gave him a worried look. "Robin, I need to be honest with you" she said.

"With what?" he asked, his heart rate increasing.

"I am very nervous" she said.

He let out a relaxed sigh, fearing she was going to say something much worse, and fearing that she was regretting their new found feelings towards one another.

Robin lifted up her hand, gave it a sweet kiss, and then looked at her. "Star, I don't expect you to not feel nervous. In all truth, I am feeling nervous too."

"You do?" she asked.

He gave her a nod. "I mean yea, everything is new to me too and one minute you're my best friend and the next you're my girlfriend. I didn't think-

"Your girlfriend?" she asked happily.

Robin cut himself off and realized he voiced his desire a little too early in the date. "Aw man!" he exclaimed.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Idiot" he mumbled to himself. "You're supposed to ask her at the end of the date, before the goodnight kiss and before-

"Robin?" she interrupted again. "You wish for me to be your girlfriend?"

He gave her a nervous nod. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want us to be...more." He readjusted his position before taking her other hand and resting them on the table. "I don't want to lead you on, I don't want to give you false hope. I like you Star...more than I'll ever admit right now and I just want to do this right with you."

Starfire lowered her voice in the tiniest of whispers, "Richard, I very much would love to be your girlfriend."

His heart raced and his stomach did flipped at the sound of his real name.

He neglected her before, denied all the feelings he had, and made too many excuses as to why it would never work out between them but ever since a few weeks before they left for Tokyo, his feelings for her have been becoming stronger. The moment she kissed that Japanese boy in the street, he knew he had to act fast before he could lose her completely but of course he had to get distracted by Saico-Tek and Batman's "No dating within the team" drilled in his head.

His heart tore apart as she flew away in tears but at that moment, he thought he was protecting her. How wrong he was and how amazing it felt to finally kiss her. It was more than he imagined and her lips were so soft.

He'd been dreaming about her lips ever since and being with the team and Starfire sharing a room with Raven, he had no opportunities to kiss her on the lips without the others seeing. Not that he minded if they caught a glance but it's all still new and he didn't want to hear any teasing so early in their relationship.

But the team isn't here right now.

And it would take their waiter another thirty seconds to reach their table so...

Robin leant in and grabbed her chin, pulling her into a tender kiss on the lips. It was very bold of him, showing this much affection in public but since no one in Tokyo really knows them, he might as well take advantage of this night.

Starfire melted into his lips, the nervousness and any other fears she had were long forgotten and she only focused on the boy in front of her.

Her boy.


End file.
